Lose
by littlemonsterven
Summary: Yao is losing the war. He feels himself weak compared to Arthur.


Warning: contains violence and slight slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Yao was in a shock. He couldn't do anything against Arthur- Arthur was too strong. Yao didn't want Hong Kong to see this, but Hong was there too. It was Arthur's will. Somebody had said Yao didn't have anything to lose, but it was a lie. He was losing Hong, a part of his own family. No matter how Yao would fight, he would only lose. For a second Yao felt something strange. He wanted to tell Arthur, how much he loved him. But he always stopped himself. Arthur was his enemy. It was a war; you can't love your enemy. Maybe Arthur's so-called love was just a plan. _Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer_. That is it! It was a plan. But… Why? Then Yao felt his anger rose. _It was all Yao's fault. _That was what Arthur tried to tell him. Arthur tried to break him. And it had succeeded. Yao was broken. First Arthur made him addicted to opium and himself, and then he could make his move to get Hong. Yao felt himself betrayed. He was pitiful, stupid and blind. _You are blind, Yao. You are stupid and pitiful! _Arthur had told him that. Why was Yao so weak? Well, he was the one blame. He was too blind and stupid. That's why Arthur had betrayed him. That's why Yao was about to cry.

Arthur stared at Yao's eyes and hold his gun on his forehead. For a second he felt sick. Tears were rolling down on Yao's cheeks and Arthur wanted to comfort him. But then he remembered it. _Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer_. Yao had always been Arthur's enemy. He had always been in the way. Arthur wanted Hong to be a part of his land, and that's what Hong was going to be! No matter what Yao did, he would only lose. Arthur was the winner. He was born to be the winner. _Cruel, merciless and strong. _He was strong! No one could stop him now! Yao was blind, stupid and pitiful- nothing more! Arthur was amused. How pitiful Yao looked! He should pick his pieces and put them back together- but wait- he couldn't! Yao was too weak and broken! And no one was there to help him. Yao was helpless now. Arthur knew Hong Kong wanted to help Yao, but he was weak too. Everyone was weaker that Arthur was. His country was strong. _Strong. _Arthur loved that word so much! It described him so well. Arthur didn't love anybody and never had. He had never loved Yao or anybody else. Love was just a lie, everybody who loved somebody, lied. If it was so, everyone else but Arthur was liars. The only truth was that Arthur was strong. And Yao was weak.

Hong covered his eyes with his hands, trying to hide his tears from Arthur and Yao. He had to stay strong. Yao was losing, it was obvious. That's why Hong Kong tried to control himself. He wanted to go and get Yao. But Hong was too weak to do that. And he was afraid. He didn't want to be afraid and weak! He wanted to be brave and save Yao! But Hong knew he wasn't brave. Yao had always protected Hong, but now he was weak too. Hong knew Yao had lost his faith… And the thing that made Hong sick was to see Yao crying in pain. And Hong knew why Yao fought so hard. Because Hong was there, he didn't want to give him to Arthur, who was someone Hong was afraid of. Maybe Hong could learn to live with him, because he had to. Hong removed his hands from covering his eyes and looked at Yao and Arthur. Yao was crying and Arthur laughed sadistically. Hong couldn't take that so he turned away. Some tears fell on his cheeks and then he started to cry aloud but no one heard him. Yao didn't. Arthur didn't. No one did. Hong felt himself so alone now. He was now a boy without a protector. But maybe someday he would become stronger…?

Yao tried to raise a hand to wipe away his tears, but his hands didn't work out. He wanted, but couldn't, to give up. He would never give Hong to Arthur without a fight. But it seemed he had to. Yao's cheeks were wet after the tears stopped rolling down on his face. He admitted it- he was nothing compared to Arthur. Still, Yao wasn't afraid. He was only weak. What he could do to win the strong western? Nothing. He was helpless now. Yao hated Arthur, but somehow loved him too. He wanted the love to fade away, he couldn't take it anymore. He was stuck now; if he'd move, Arthur would shoot him. And that wouldn't be nice. Yao felt some pain in his stomach and before he realized, he lied on the ground. His wound opened by the rocks and he started to bleed. Arthur had hit him with his fist. It had hurt so much and Yao couldn't move. He didn't want to know what would happen next. Maybe everything would be better if he died? _No. No. _Arthur was wrong. Yao wasn't weak- Arthur was. Arthur was the one who was weak. He was dead inside, his heart was ice cold. Arthur didn't have any shame. That made him weak.

"Well… I've lost… Ahen…" Yao said and smiled weakly. Giving up was the only thing he could do now.

"I love you, Arthur… I love you, Hong, aru…" Then he felt pain on his head and he passed out.

For a second Arthur was proud of himself. He had beaten Yao, now Hong was part of his country! But then he slowly realized it. The feeling he had for Yao hadn't gone away. Yao was lying on the ground, blood underneath him and on his face. It made Arthur sick. What had he done? Yao had said he loved Arthur, and Arthur just kicked him on the head! Yao was obviously fainted.

"I love you too…" Arthur whispered and turned around to walk to Hong. Arthur took the boy's hand and said:

"Let's go."

It was over. Hong was holding Arthur's hand, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with Yao, but he had to go. Sooner or later, someone would come to Yao.

"Goodbye, Yao. I love you too", Hong said and followed Arthur.

* * *

Lame ending is lame. Please rewiew! Should I write another chapter for this?


End file.
